1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual reflector lighting system or luminaire having an outer reflector and an inner reflector and an adjusting assembly for independently adjusting each of the inner and outer reflectors. The use of the dual reflector system increases the efficiency of the fixture such that 250 watt fixtures can replace 400 watt fixtures without any loss of light at the working plane. This results in a substantial energy saving. The subject invention allows the inner and outer reflectors to be adjusted independently of each other, which gives great versatility to the fixture to allow it to be used in many applications of varying heights and spacings and achieve optimum results. The inner reflector and outer reflector are mounted concentrically and are adjusted in such a way as to prevent cocking and to maintain concentricity. The invention also includes the adjusting assembly for independently adjusting an outer reflector and an inner reflector relative to a high intensity discharge lamp. The adjusting assembly includes an elongated adjusting member having one end mounted to the outer reflector and the other end mounted to the casing or housing for the ballast. Facilities are provided for adjusting the inner reflector relative to the adjusting member. Facilities are also provided to adjust the outer reflector relative to the adjusting member. The invention also covers a dual reflector assembly including an inner and an outer reflector and an adjusting assembly for allowing independent adjustment of each reflector relative to the adjusting assembly. The invention also covers a retrofit kit for retrofitting conventional fixtures to become dual reflector fixtures.
2. Description of Related Art
Thomas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,479 discloses a dual reflector lighting system having an outer reflector and an inner reflector. The inner and outer reflectors are adjustable relative to each other by a plurality of screws. The outer reflector is adjustable by a bracket, but movement of the outer reflector also moves the inner reflector. An alternative embodiment discloses a bracket assembly for the inner reflector which is adjustable about the lamp socket. In view of the fact that the subject invention is an improvement of this patent, all of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Henderson Jr., et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,037 discloses a luminaire lamp support device in which the lamp socket is adjustably mounted on a bracket for adjustment of the socket along a substantially vertical axis. This enables adjustment of the lamp to different positions to obtain various light distribution patterns. The lamp has an outer reflector and an asymmetric inner reflector which is mounted for rotational adjustment about the vertical axis of the luminaire for producing asymmetric distribution of reflected light.
Sholtz U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,452 discloses an operating theater lamp with a outer reflector which illuminates the area of operation and an auxiliary reflector having an outer diameter which corresponds approximately to the inner diameter of the outer reflector and which is arranged inside the outer reflector to deflect a part of the light beam at a steeper or narrow angle into the bottom of a surgical wound.
Wijbenga, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,116 discloses a luminaire for creating a primary beam and a secondary beam.
Baldwin, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,901 discloses a luminaire with auxiliary reflecting means for reflecting light passing through the top opening and for reflecting such light to illuminate stacked material along the edges of the aisle.
Compton U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,080 discloses a luminaire having at least three stack reflector members.
Cochran U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,535 discloses a lighting fixture having a outer reflector and a stationary auxiliary reflector.
None of the foregoing prior art have suggested a lighting fixture having an inner reflector and an outer reflector and an adjusting mechanism that allows for the adjustment of both the outer reflector and the inner reflector independently of each other.